


The Second School

by Kayim



Category: Marvel 1602
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new school was similar to the one in Warwick, but with a few distinct differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second School

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be something different. But I got started and this is what happened! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Written for Beth CG Phoenix

 

 

The new school was similar to the one in Warwick, but with a few distinct differences. The most significant change was the name. Rather than "Master Carolus Javier's Select College for the Sons of Gentlefolk", it had now simply become "Javier's Institute of Learning". Carlos had made the decision with the help of Scotius, with both of them agreeing that the removal of the "Sons of Gentlefolk" was the appropriate way of honouring Jean. 

The other highly significant change was the location of the school. This one was isolated in the Highlands of Scotland - deep within James' territory. It was both a risky and a brave move for Carlos, knowing that James would be watching their every move. But there were plans for this school that went further than simply the education and training of the so-called Witchbreed. This school had a secondary purpose, one which caused both Carlos and Scotius heartache. 

Carlos could not risk a move to Scotland himself, so he contacted the one person he could rely on - his betrothed. Moira McTaggart knew the Highlands as well as Carlos knew Warwick, having grown up and spent all but a few years of her life there. She was also the one person who knew and understood the unique abilities of the young people Carlos sent to her. However, propriety was still of upmost importance, and Moira could not live as an unmarried woman in a house full of young men and women. So plans were made.

Sean Cassidy was the owner of Cassidy Keep, a castle that resides on a cliff overlooking the River Ness in Inverness. The castle had stood since 1057 in one form or another. Little did the original builders know what it would eventually be used for. 

Sean Cassidy had secrets that he kept hidden. Two secrets, in fact. The first was that he possessed the cry of a Banshee - a scream that could shatter glass and cause bleeding from the ears and eyes of those who stood too close. He hid that secret from all but his closest friends - this short list included Moira McTaggart who had lived in the grounds of Cassidy Keep for a time. The second secret was held even closer to his heart. His young daughter, Theresa, was similarly cursed. 

When Moira had approached him about the use of Cassidy Keep as a school, there were several other situations that would have to be resolved. After what the locals saw as a very fast courting period, Moira became Mrs Sean Cassidy and took on the additional role as Theresa's step-mother. This was, of course, a fiction that was necessary to allow them to continue living in the Keep together and running it as a school. With her, Moira brought a young man with her, explaining to anyone who asked that he was her ward.

In truth, there was no legal agreement between them, but Moira (and now Sean and Theresa) were the only family that Jamie had left. Named James by his parents, he rejected that name as soon as he was old enough to understand what was being done to his kind. For Jamie, like Sean, was also a Witchbreed. And everything that Moira and Sean had arranged was simply to get Jamie deep enough into Scotland for his unique abilities to be best used.

Jamie was able to create more of himself. With simple force, such as a slap, a second, identical version of himself would appear. These acted as though they were real. Each one, as he could create several at any time, could talk, think and act of their own accord. And when finished with, would be "absorbed" back into the original Jamie and any memories from the new version would be remembered by the original.

With this ability, Jamie's task was to infiltrate King James traveling party. And try to stay alive.

 


End file.
